For You, Everything
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: As I lay motionless here on the cold hard earth my thoughts race and they all lead to you because I know, I am willing to give up everything just for you.


**An Hi! This was actually a short drabble but I decided to expand this. :) This is based on the time when Peeta was camouflaged near the river and just some of the thoughts I thought he would be thinking of (a.k.a Katniss). XD We all know that Peeta is obsessed with her don't we. Hahaha! The movie was utterly disappointing. What happened to all the LOVE? DX I complained about the LOVE scenes with my friends everytime they mentioned the move. So disappointed. ): by the way, this is a one-shot.  
ANYWAY...**

**Enjoy ^^ **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hunger Games (Duh!)**

* * *

My leg hurts and my muscles are sore, I can't even move my leg without exposing the wound to the cold piercing wind.

It's hopeless, I can't win this game. I only have enough rations to last me for a day more at most. No one would find me here. At times, I curse my skill at camouflaging but that's not the point now, at least the careers won't find me and finish me off. But…now that I think of it, its fine this way isn't it?

I mean if I die, who would care?

Not my mother, not my brother, not my friends and most of all not her. Nobody will notice if a mere boy working in the bakery is gone, I am easily dispensable. There are millions of other boys like me out there.

Closing my eyes to get a rest, an image of her filled my head.

I wanted her to notice me.

I tried my best; I really did to get her attention. I would look at her direction when no one noticed and I could dream for hours about a future with her. Her hands intertwined with mine, perfectly fitting into the gaps of my hand as we observe the falling sun together in the woods. Her soft melodious voice would sing a song of sorrow as the day ends but changes at the end as it fills with hope, knowing that tomorrow would come.

I wanted to save her.

In the middle of that harsh and unforgiving rain I saw her at our backdoor rummaging through the bins looking for food. My first instinct was to rush out of the bakery and cuddle her in my arms, giving her warmth to heat up that cold and boney body. If I could I would had invited her in to the house and give her as many loaves of bread she wanted as long as it filled her belly. Then, I would give her a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate and cool her hair with a dryer. As she eats, I'll tell her funny stories to lift up the mood and a smile will grace her pale lips as she smile at my small jokes, causing me to smile as well.

I wanted to protect her.

I knew that the careers would target her first; they were eying her throughout the whole stay at the capitol. She might not have noticed but I did. I was not going to let them take her. I warned her about not taking the bow; if she did I doubt she would be alive right now. I teamed up with the careers to keep a close eye on them, making sure they would not find her and if they did, I can protect her then. When she was on the tree I tried to distract the rest as long as possible, hoping she would escape when given the chance. The feeling of betrayal was evident in her eyes, she thought I betrayed her.

I would never turn my back on her.

They tried to kill her. I will not allow them to do so.

With my head still dizzy, I forced myself to move.

Move.

Move.

Move.

Move!

KATNISS!

I summoned the last of my strength to drag myself to where she was standing idle like a doll.

"MOVE! KATNISS! MOVE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

She must go. They're nearing.

She stands there, eyes as big as saucers, trying to process my words but we didn't have time left. I pushed her and nudged her on until she finally understands the situation and flees to safety.

She's gone.

Finally.

I heave a sigh of relief until I saw Clove nearing me, what happened after that was a blur that I could not seem to remember.

As long as I know that she's safe and sound, I am fine.

Katniss Everdeen, a girl with fiery determination that lights up her dull grey eyes and my first and only love. The flames burned within her with a passion, strong and wild never to be extinguished for she was the girl on fire-beautiful and dangerous.

But even so, I want to by her side.

Forever.

* * *

**An How was it?~ Good? Bad? Feedback and reviews please! XD Reviews makes me happy :)**


End file.
